


N°40, Just stay

by apollo41



Series: Screw Challenge [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, F/F, Female Castiel, Female Castiel/Female Dean Winchester, Female Dean Winchester, Fluff, Panic Attacks (mentioned)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4137900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollo41/pseuds/apollo41
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deanne bussa alla porta sbagliata e quella che si ritrova davanti non è certo il suo fratello gigantor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	N°40, Just stay

**Author's Note:**

> E torno con un paio di altri aggiornamenti a questa serie. Durante la giornata di domenica si è tenuto un event su un gruppo di facebook (quello menzionato nelle ff con il titolo Fandom Pills che sono nel mio profilo) e sono riuscita a scrivere su un paio di punti della mia lista per la SCREW challenge. Avviso che questi fill sono stati scritti in un tempo molto limitato e ricontrollati al volo subito dopo esser stati scritti, quindi è altamente probabile ci siano più errori. Mi scuso per questo, se li vedete e avete voglia di farlo, segnalateli pure che provvedo a sistemare.  
> Il link al regolamento della SCREW per chi è interessato. <https://www.facebook.com/groups/627642960590063/917638054923884/>  
> E ora vi lascio a leggere questa schifezza. Baci, Elisa.
> 
> PS: Prompt del Drabble SunDay: Fem!Destiel, "Samantha apri, se ti stai facendo qualcuno smettila e fammi entrare, sto morendo di sonno. " "Non sono Samantha. " Deanne bussa alla porta sbagliata e quella che si ritrova davanti non è certo il suo fratello gigantor. 

**_40_ _. “Please, just stay for a while._ _"_ **   
  
  


Dee era sfinita dopo la tremenda giornata che aveva avuto e l'unica cosa che voleva fare era andare a letto e dormire fino all'arrivo dell'Apocalisse. Avrebbe dovuto capirlo dal momento in cui la sveglia era suonata, per qualche ragione misteriosa, con un'intera ora di anticipo che quella sarebbe stata una giornata no.

Infatti il karma le aveva dato una conferma dopo l'altra: la tizia del dinner che in pausa pranzo le aveva dato l'ordinazione sbagliata e lei si era trovata ad addentare un hamburger vegan, il suo capo che la accusava di aver commesso un errore fatto da qualcun altro e la costringeva a fare le straordinarie per rimediare ed infine, la caduta le chiavi di casa nel tombino accanto al quale aveva parcheggiato l'Impala (sulla cui carrozzeria qualcuno aveva lasciato un maledetto graffio, tra le altre cose).

Per non parlare del temporale. Perchè doveva mettersi a piovere proprio quando Deanne doveva scendere dall'auto e correre fino all'entrata del condominio, ovvio!

Stava per entrare nell'ascensore per salire al settimo piano quando la corrente saltò proprio un istante prima che premesse il pulsante per chiamarlo; beh, perlomeno non era rimasta bloccata nell'ascensore, pensò salendo con passo pesante le scale, troppo occupata a cercare di non cadere per contare il numero di piani che saliva nella quasi totale oscurità.

Arrivata al settimo piano, si avvicinò a tentoni alla porta e bussò forte. Quando, dopo circa un minuto non rispose nessuno, Deanne sbuffò e tentò con più insistenza.  
  
  


“Samantha apri! Se ti stai facendo qualcuno smettila e fammi entrare, sto morendo di sonno! Non ho voglia di sorbirmi le tue lagne!” disse con tutto il fiato che le era rimasto in corpo.

Un attimo dopo la porta si aprì di colpo e quasi Deanne cadde addosso a Sam...

“Non sono Samantha.” rispose solo la voce di una donna. Che non era strano, magari era sola la tizia con cui suo fratello se la stava spassando e Sam dormiva; in fondo era tardi e certe volte suo fratello si svegliava ad orari improbabili per studiare o tenere quella sua patetica routine di esercizi, non era strano che si mettesse a letto relativamente presto.

“Sta dormendo?” chiese cercando di varcare la soglia. La tizia però non si spostò dalla porta; che poi, a vederla, alla luce della candela che teneva in mano, non era neppure il tipo di ragazza che di solito piaceva a suo fratello. Era troppo adulta, per dirne una. Ed eccentrica. Sam era tipo da ragazzina acqua e sapone.

“Qui non abita nessuna Samantha.” rispose ancora una volta la sconosciuta, il tono un po' scocciato come se fosse una cosa ovvia.

Solo allora Dee prestò attenzione al numero sulla porta, leggermente illuminato dalla candela.

“Cazzo, ho sbagliato piano.” borbottò dandosi una manata. “Mi dispiace tanto, sono solo così stanca e manca la corrente...” tentò di scusarsi, avviandosi alle scale per salire al piano giusto -incolpò il karma di non essersi resa conto d'essere solo al quinto.

“Aspetta!” esclamò la sconosciuta, sporgendosi sulla soglia per fermarla. “Resta con me.”  
Dee rimase in silenzio a fissarla per qualche secondo. “Cos-?”

“Per favore, solo, resta con me per un po'. Non sopporto di restare da sola al buio.”

Deanne la fissò per la prima volta negli occhi; la sconosciuta sembrava sulla soglia di un attacco di panico e Dee, che ne aveva sofferto in passato, sapeva come ci si sentiva immediatamente meglio con qualcuno vicino a rassicurati nel modo giusto.

“Okay. Come ti chiami?” chiese seguendola dentro il suo appartamento, restandole vicina per vedere dove metteva i piedi alla fioca luce della candela.

“Castielle.” rispose solo.

Dee non sapeva neppure quando questa donna fosse arrivata nel condominio, ma in fondo, le sfuggivano parecchie cose visto quanto tempo passava in ufficio. Eppure, per qualche ragione sconosciuta, quando circa due ore dopo tornò la corrente e Deanne la lasciò per andare a fare una doccia calda e gettarsi sotto le coperte, si ritrovò a pensare di voler parlare ancora con lei, come durante quelle due ore, sedute ad un tavolo alla luce solo di un paio di mozzi di candela.

Stranamente, Cas sembrava la cosa migliore che le fosse capitata in molti mesi a quella parte.


End file.
